The Escape
by writer-jm
Summary: Setsuna's on the run. From who? Find out inside. Shoujoai. Oneshot.


Someonesaid something about writing anotherMina/Setsuna. I really do love thecouple. Blame it on Time Waits bydreiser. Check it out in my fav authors list.

Disclaimer: Don't own the series. IfI did, there would be awhole lot of shoujo-ai! That andthe outers would get there a lot quicker!That and Tuxedo Kamen would be Rei. I've already got the costume in my head (not evenperverted). It'd be cool.Sorry, onwith the story!

The Escape

A Senshi meeting had just ended at the Hino Shrine. The front door opened up and a green-haired woman stepped out quickly. She shut the door quietly as possible and walked swiftly toward the steps that ultimately led to her car.

She didn't get far before she heard the front door open again. _I better hurry…_ Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, was on the run from another Senshi. She didn't get far before she felt a tug on her foot. Hopping precariously on the other leg, she looked down at the restrained foot. A familiar golden chain was around her ankle. She tried to keep her balance, but another slight tug put her on her behind. Setsuna grunted as she hit the ground. _I cannot run away…but!_

"Did you think I would let you sneak out on me again without talking to me? I really would like to know why you've been avoiding me…" The blonde Senshi of Love had a satisfied smirk on her face. She still had not let go of the Love-Me-Chain.

_She's serious this time. _Setsuna got up and dusted herself off, trying desperately to retain her normal appearance of mysteriousness. She folded her arms and took what she thought was a neutral posture. "Is the chain really necessary?"

"Are you going to run?"

_Yes. _"No." Minako let the chain go slack and Setsuna's foot was free. It coordinated with the other one and resumed the sprint to the steps. This was short-lived as she saw a flash of gold and felt a tightness around her arms and waist. _Usagi said she has been watching too many cowboy movies lately._ Venus reeled Pluto in, step-by-backward-step. Setsuna had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. _I can't avoid this any longer._

Minako didn't let go of the chain this time as she came face-to-face with her formerly fleeing friend. They had spent several months getting to know each other better, until one day, the older woman practically disappeared. Even after senshi meetings, she made a break for it. _Well, I'm gonna find out what's wrong no matter what. I want Setsuna…I, I mean I want things to be back to the way they were. That was weird… Do I have feelings for her? Maybe she feels that way too. _She smirked. It was too obvious. It also made her feeldeliriously giddy.

She had seen the same thing happen to Makoto before her and Ami started going out. Ami began avoiding Makoto one day and it didn't end until Makoto practically announced to the world how she felt as Ami tried to get out of the shrine. Ami had stopped at the door and turned around to look at Makoto. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she pounced on the Senshi of Lightning. Haruka and Michiru burst out laughing at the shocked expressions on the others' faces. Minako had had an inkling of what was going on, but she didn't expect a full-fledged, public declaration of love. That or the public display of affection from shy, quiet Ami…

Setsuna was becoming worried about Minako. _She's had that crazy grin on her face for like five minutes… Maybe I can try to escape while she's zoning out… _She tried to shift her way out of the chain. It failed. However, it drew Minako out of her revelry. The blonde had been giggling insanely and then she put on a seductive smile. She sauntered sensually towards the restrained Guardian of Time. Setsuna gulped. _She knows! She knows! _She grasped Setsuna's right hand with both of hers. She felt her heart rate quadruple.

"You know you can tell me anything, Setsuna…" she purred as she massaged the woman's hand. Blue eyes never broke eye contact with red.

_She's purring and stroking my hand! She needs to get away from Artemis more... _

"You know you can trust me, Setsuna…" she nuzzled Setsuna's hand. Then, she licked it and kissed it. Setsuna's eyes went wide and she began to sweat. Her composure that she had worked so hard to control began to crumble. Minako then began to softly kiss her way up Setsuna's wrist. Setsuna wished she had worn long sleeves instead of the spaghetti strap sundress she had inadvertently chosen. As Minako passed her elbow, goose bumps started to form.

At her shoulder, she temporarily skipped Setsuna's neck to lean up to her ear to whisper: "Do you have a confession?" Setsuna shivered as she felt Minako nibble on her neck.

_She wants me… to tell her how I feel. _All thoughts of escape flew out the window. _She's not going to reject me, if this attention is any indication._ "Yes, I have a confession," the first word came out more like a gasp. Minako stopped her actions to back up and look the woman in the eyes. "I…" She froze. Her voice refused to work. Minako pouted. _I can't resist that cute face!_ She forced every ounce of her strength into making her voice work. "I love you, Minako!" It came out loud; loud enough to echo. It didn't bother Minako as she pounced on the still restrained Setsuna.

"I love you too! I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out."

They heard giggling and laughing coming from the doorway. They looked over and noticed they had an audience.

Makoto handed Haruka some money, grumbling about: "I never saw that coming…especially from Ms. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious."

Rei declared: "I hope they don't give us half the show that Ami and Makoto gave us…"

Blushes rose from the two in question. Minako quickly untangled the Love-Me-Chain from the woman she loved, before embracing her again. Minako slyly glanced at Rei. "I bet you wouldn't be half as concerned about public displays of affection if a certain odango would say the same to you." Both Rei and Usagi turned bright red.

End

Notes: I love writing stories like this. I know I definitely couldn't do an angst alone. I'm just too crazy.

Are they a little OOC? I can't help it. I'm going off of fanfiction depictions and a little inspiration. Besides, I think Minako would have that kind of affect on Setsuna. Don't you?

Review if you will. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
